Yu Narukami/Quotes
Character Introduction * Alright, Let's do this. This is a battle we can't lose. Battle Quotes * "Not bad." (blocking) * "Not yet!" (recovering) * "What the...?!" (getting hit or punished) * "Whoa!" (Throw escape) * "Whoops!" (Throw escape) * "Not bad!" (Throw break) * "Slash!" (Cross Slash Distortion) * "Izanagi!" (Combo 5AAA) * "PERSONA!" (5B) * "Pressure's on!" (If Yu connects from 5A to 5B) * "Go!" (when using Zio) * "Zio!" (when using Zio) * "Dodge this!" (Using Ex Zio) * "You ready?" (Duo Change) * "I got this!" (Duo Change) * "Slice! This is.....all of our bonds!" (using Clash Assault) * "Nice try!" (Using Reversal Action Big Gamble) * "Go or broke!" (Using Reversal Action Big Gamble) * "There!" (Using Reversal Action Big Gamble * "Eat this!" (Using Swift Strike) * "PERSONA!" (when Izanagi land an follow -up attack during Cross Slash Distortion) * "Cross Slash!" (Cross Slash Distortion follow-up) * "This is the end! ZIodyne!!!!!! (Ziodyne Distortion) * "Strike through! Ziodyne!!!!!! (Ziodyne Distortion) * "The case is closed!" (Resonance Blaze) * "With all I got!" (Resonance Blaze) * "I can take it from here!" (remaining player) * "Ok! Let's go!" (remaining player) * "Let's keep it going!" (Cross Combo) * "Keep pressing them!" (Cross Combo) Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Yu: Izanagi. : Ragna: Heh. I guess that's one idea. : Yu: Let me work with you. I won't be able to do this otherwise. : Ragna: (sigh) Do whatever you want. Just don't fall behind. : Yu: Then we're a team. Now… : Both: LET’S GO! Hakumen :Yu: I cannot lose. There are too many people I've sworn to protect. :Hakumen: It is one thing to claim determination. It is another to prove it with your blade. Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) : Tsubaki (Izayoi): I will not waver in my pursuit of justice! : Yu: There are people I have to protect. I will not lose! Es Mitsurugi : Es: Yu Narukami. I sense a great power within you. : Yu: Es, what are you? Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura : Yosuke: Alright! Let's show them our strength, partner! : Yu: Yeah! Let's go! Chie Satonaka : Yu: Let's see what your daily training's got you, Satonaka. : Chie: You bet! Presenting the new and improved Chie Satonaka! Yukiko Amagi : Yu Got my back, Amagi?! : Yukiko: Yes! Leave it to me! I'll support you as much as I can! Kanji Tatsumi : Kanji: Okay. Just watch, Senpai. Kanji Tatsumi’s about to fight like a man! : Yu: Good. I’ll try to keep up. Teddie : Teddie: With you by my side, Sensei, I'll never lose! : Yu: Good to have you back, Teddie. Naoto Shirogane : Naoto S.: Heh, it's odd. I didn't picture the two of us fighting together, Senpai. : Yu: I'm glad we are. Looking forward to you brilliant insights, Naoto! Aegis : Yu: Our opponents look tough. Think we got this Aegis? : Aegis: No problem! I will use my full power from the start of the match. Elizabeth : Yu: Elizabeth-san, lend me your strength. : Elizabeth: Of course. Now, like we practiced. Ready, and... : Both: Wild Power! Labrys : Yu: Sorry Labrys, but I need your help. : Labrys: What are you acting like a stranger for? We're friends, ain't we? I got your back anytime! Tohru Adachi : Yu: Adachi-san... I still believe in our friendship. : Adachi: Tch. Then you're even dumber than I thought. Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Hyde: I don't pull my punches. No promises you won't get caught up in the crossfire. : Yu: Not a problem! Don't hold back on my account, Persona! Gordeau the Harvester : Yu: Hard-boiled? : Gordeau: Heh. Now you're talking like a man. Yuzuriha : Yuzuriha: The battle begins. Time to roll up my sleeves and rock their world! : Yu: If I'm gonna fight, I'm going all out! Izanagi!! RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: Wow, our opponents look pretty tough this time. Don’t they, Narukami? : Yu: No worries! With my Persona and your Semblance combined, no enemy can stand against us! Weiss Schnee : Weiss: It's an honor to fight with the leader of the Investigation Team. : Yu: Guess I'd better not embarrass myself. Arcana Heart Heart Aino : Heart: Are you ready, Mister Yu? : Yu: Of course. Our bonds--'' : Heart: ''and the power of love will never lose! Senran Kagura Yumi : Yu: I've got your back... So let's do this, together. : Yumi: Very well. Then we have an agreement. Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Ragna: ''Not bad! You got some moves. : Yu: Hm. Right back at ya. Hakumen : Yu: It's over. : Hakumen: Such is the difference in our resolve. Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) : Tsubaki (Izayoi): This match was not determined by strength alone. : Yu: It was a clash of our conviction. It's that simple. Es Mitsurugi : Es: Yu Narukami. Why do you fight? : Yu: To protect my friends and the ones I hold dear. ''Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura : Yosuke: ''Haha! You need about a hundred years of training to beat us! : Yu: Let's not overstate it, Yosuke. Chie Satonaka : Yu: You okay, Satonaka? : Chie: Ha, I'm doing great! Ready for another round! WAAAT-CHA! Yukiko Amagi : Yukiko: I wouldn't call that rare. Medium maybe. Well done? : Yu: Amagi, they're charred. Kanji Tatsumi : Kanji: Hey Senpai, I really think the battle is... : Yu: Heh. The heart of manliness, right? : Kanji: Oh yeah! Nice Senpai! Teddie : Teddie: Good going, Sensei! : Yu: You too Teddie! Naoto Shirogane : Yu: Wow! They don't call you Detective Prince for nothing! : Naoto S.: Heh, I'm more than just my brain. Aegis Elizabeth : Elizabeth: Impressive. That was wild indeed. : Yu: You were pretty wild yourself, Elizabeth-san. Labrys : Labrys: Yes, we won! : Yu: Labrys, um... Your arm... : Labrys: Huh? Aww! You're right, I forgot to pull back the chain. Tohru Adachi : Yu: This win is ours. : Adachi: All thanks to the "power of our bonds," right? Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Hyde: So that's the power of the bond, huh? : Yu: Yeah. This is my-- no, our power! Gordeau the Harvester : Gordeau: If you get too heated, you lose, got it? : Yu: Yeah! I'm learning a lot! Yuzuriha : Yuzuriha: You're young, you could be more aggressive! Really get in there! : Yu: I guess I just need more courage, maybe? RWBY Ruby Rose : Yu: Victory... is ours! : Ruby: Mm... come back any time and we'll beat you again! Weiss Schnee : Weiss: That was so easy, it's almost sad. : Yu: Sad? I was having fun! : Weiss: You have an interesting definition of fun. Arcana Heart Heart Aino : Heart: We did it, Mister Yu! : Yu: Yeah. Our bonds and love prevail. Senran Kagura Yumi : Yu: Are you hurt, Yumi? : Yumi: No. You kept your promise. Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge : Ragna: ''Look. I don't give a damn about the "strength of your bonds", but if you keep your eyes forward, I'll watch your back. : Yu: Our worlds may be different, but our bonds are shared... If you fight by my side, Ragna-san, I'll cut us a path! Hakumen : Hakumen: The power to protect those you care for -- is that how you define righteousness? Then do not fear, do not let pride consume you, and you are sure to find your path. : Yu: The way you live has taught me a lot. I will walk a path without regrets, with my friends at my side. Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) : Tsubaki (Izayoi): My pursuit of justice demands I eradicate all evil in my path. I suggest you stand aside. : Yu: Even then, we walk forward. We can't protect anyone if we're too busy watching our feet. Es Mitsurugi : Es: The strength of your bonds... Do you mean to say that your connection with others influences how you fight? : Yu: It's true for you too, Es. If your friends were here, you'd become stronger. A person can only do so much alone. ''Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura : Yosuke: ''Score one for us! Hate to tell ya, there's no chance you can beat me and my partner! : Yu: Yeah, we won't lose. Never have, never will. Chie Satonaka : Chie: And we're done! Hmm... I guess I've still got a long way to go to catch up to you, Narukami-kun! : Yu: Haha, guess I can't afford to stand still. Let's see just how strong we can become. Yukiko Amagi : Yukiko: Did I manage to show you how reliable I can be? I want to help you out more, Narukami-kun. : Yu: You were perfect. When I fight with you, I don't hesitate at all. If you weren't here, it wouldn't have gone so well. Kanji Tatsumi : Yu: You’ve gotten strong, Kanji. : Kanji: Hell yeah! It’s a real honor to hear that from you, Senpai. I’m gonna keep trying to do better and better. Naoto Shirogane : Yu: You never change, do you, Naoto? : Naoto S.: Please don't worry. No matter the situation, I'll keep you safe, Senpai. Teddie : Teddie: Hope me and Sensei don't bruin your day! We're just too dang good together. : Yu: You're right about that, Teddie. I can fight with full confidence when you're with me. Aegis : Yu: We've been through a lot of tough battles together. There's no way we'd lose a fight like that. : Aegis: Narukami-san. When I am with you, a feeling of nostalgia washes over me... It reminds me of someone. Elizabeth : Elizabeth: The power of the bond is immense, but it holds many dangers... Will you use it to walk the path of destruction, or rebirth? : Yu: I will always use my power to protect the ones I hold dear. Labrys : Labrys: Even if my body is a machine, all of ya treat me like a normal person. That's what lets me trust everyone and fight. : Yu: We're tied with a bond. You are who you are, Labrys, and that's all that matters. Tohru Adachi : Adachi: Stop pretending you know me just because we spent a little time together. This is why I can't stand you hopeful little losers. : Yu: I'm not pretending. I still believe in the bond we share. Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Yu: The "EXS", huh... I can't see any limit to its power... Just how strong is it? : Hyde: Woah! Just don't jump in front of me like that! I mean, you're good, but my right hand won't listen to me. Gordeau the Harvester : Gordeau: A real man speaks with his actions, not his words. On the battlefield, the good talkers are usually the first to die. : Yu: Wow... I don't think I've ever met anyone who emanates such manly energy... Yuzuriha : Yuzuriha: You passed the test! ♪ I can rest assured that you'll only use your powers for good. ♪ : Yu: The Dual Moons One Blade Drawing Style, huh... It's an honor to hear such praise from someone so skilled. RWBY Ruby Rose : Ruby: Woohoo! You're so cool, Narukami! You really are a kingpin! : Yu: (...How do so many people know that nickname? Is the Midnight Channel involved somehow... ?) Weiss Schnee : Yu: Your dynamic movement and carefully chosen techniques really saved me. The Schnee family must be something special. : Weiss: It's certainly something... We'll meet again, but until then, farewell. Arcana Heart Heart Aino : Heart: I feel so much love coming from your Persona! You feel it too, right, Party? : Yu: This power isn't just my own. It comes from the friends I want to protect. Senran Kagura Yumi : Yumi: The glow of lightning through the snow is the sign of our justice. : Yu: And the proof of our bond. Category:Quotes